islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Ingredients
Ingredients refers to any of the products, whether it is from cooking other recipes, farming, fishing, animals or trees, that are usable in Cooking. Ingredients needed for MC exclusive recipes(Pink Lemonade, Crazy Candy Kabob, Durian Puree Cheesecake, Cherry Cheesecake, Iced Cherry Cheesecake, Cherimoya Ice Cream, Cranberry Stuffing, Thunderberry Shake, and Apple Cider) are listed separately and not included in the total amount needed for other recipes. The Recipes that are used as ingredients for other recipes are Cornmeal, Chocolate, Cheese, Flour, Sugar and Pasta. Currently, all crops except Grapes, Strawberries, Soybeans, Daikon, Red Cabbage, Kumquat, Honeydew Melon and most Seasonal Crops are used in cooking. From Fishing, only the Mackerel, Yellowfin Tuna, Guppy, Red Snapper and Shrimp are used. Mackerel can also be obtained from the Seagull and the Eagle. Yellowfin Tuna can also be obtained from the Polar Bear. Shrimp can also be obtained from the L'il Lagoon Lucy. Red Snapper can also be obtained from the Brown Bear. From Animals, only Cow Milk, Eggs, Hazelnuts and Truffles are used. From Trees, only Sugar Cane, Apples, Lemon, Lime, Banana, Cacao Bean, Coconut, Golden Coconut Tree, Apricot Tree, Fig Tree, Orange Tree and Breadfruit Tree are used. Ingredients are not interchangeable. They must be exact. For example, you cannot make Cheese with Goat's Milk, only the milk from the Cow, Brown Cow, Holstein Cow and Jolly Roger Cow will work. Only the regular Eggs from Chickens, English Game Hens, Flamingos, Party Chickens and Dodo will work to make a Small Omelette. The same applies to all ingredients in all recipes. An important part of understanding cooking ingredients is to understand item values. When you harvest a single crop, animal, or tree, you usually receive more than one item. For example, if you plant a plot in Raspberry seeds, those seeds will grow into a bush with about 10 Raspberries (remember that many plants are subject to variable yield and stealing). In the shop, you can see that the entire Raspberry bush of 10 Raspberries will sell for 30 coins. That means each single Raspberry sells for 3 coins. This is the item value. For the value of all of the ingredients needed for each recipe, see the table on the recipe page. All recipes will cook items that are worth more coins than the value of their ingredients. The following tables list stats on all ingredients currently used for cooking. The Total for Recipes column refers to how many individual items are needed to complete all the recipes that use that item, ex. Raspberries are used in Raspberry Jam and Lili Punch so 3242 is the total needed for both recipes. The Plants for Recipes column refers to how many actual plants/plots you would have to grown to obtain the amount needed for recipes, this number is obtained by dividing the Total for Recipes by the Items per Plant. Recipes Crops *This includes the amount needed to make Cornmeal for all the recipes in addition to the recipes that directly use Corn. See Corn for more info. Trees * This includes the amount needed to make Chocolate for all the recipes in addition to the recipes that directly use Cacao Bean. Animals *This includes the amount needed to make Cheese for all the recipes in addition to the recipes that directly use Cow's milk. See Cheese for more info. Fish MC Recipe Ingredients Recipes Crops Trees This amount does not include any Sugar Cane needed for other recipes. It is only the amount needed for Pink Lemonade. Animals *This amount does not include any Milk or Eggs needed for other recipes. It is only the amount needed for the MC recipes. See also *Cooking *Recipes *Cooking Investment *Tiki God of Cooking Category:Cooking